


Nailed It

by vanillafluffy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes can take a joke, Gen, Homophobic Language, Real men don't wear nail polish, Truth or Dare, pink glitter nail polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy
Summary: The prompt was, "Character A challenges Male Character B to wear pink nail polish for at least a full 24 hours/a week, including in public situations." AKA Don't play Truth or Dare with Clint Barron--especially when he's drunk.





	

They've been sitting around the Tower all evening, hanging out and drinking. Bucky likes the taste of bourbon, although it doesn't affect him the way it does Clint, who is more than a little blotto. They start playing Truth or Dare, which is amusing until Clint wants to know what's the worst thing Bucky's ever done on a mission. 

Then it stops being fun. Bucky isn't drunk, but he's been feeling relaxed and enjoying their camaraderie. Clint's question rips that warm glow away. It's winter again. 

"I'm not going to answer that."

Clint cackles, oblivious to the abrupt chill in the room. "Ok, but you're gonna have to wear nail polish! Pink nail polish! For a whole week!"

"Where the hell are you going to come up with pink nail polish?"

Clint fumbles in his jacket pocket and produces a small brown paper bag. "Got this for my best girl," he slurs. "As a surprise. She won't miss it."

Resigned to his penalty, Bucky allows himself to be painted. To his utter disgust, not only is the polish pink, it has sparkles in it. "Glitter?! Seriously? This is worse than drinking the water in Chernobyl."

"Damn! That's the worst thing you ever did? But you survived, that's good." Clint shakes his head and goes back to adorning Bucky's nails. 

"I lost all my hair and I was sick as hell for a week. And that was only rainwater that collected in a basin."

That had been quite unpleasant, but it's far from the worst thing he experienced during his decades with Hydra. He isn't going to talk about that, though. He and Barton have founded The League of Extraordinary Snipers (just the two of them so far), and he doesn't want to risk breaking that bond. 

It's going to be a long week. He gets double-takes from everybody. "Lost a bet," is his terse explanation. 

The funny thing is, he doesn't mind it as much on his cybernetic arm as he does on his own hand. On his hand, it looks wrong, on the silvery prosthesis the glitter makes it look less scary (well, that and the polish is fucking pink). Still, he's gonna be glad when the week is over. 

Sam Wilson is hugely amused by the embellishment. On day five, when Bucky gets ready go running, he finds that someone has switched out his normal black shoelaces with bright pink ones. 

What the hell, he can take a joke. To prove it, he rummages in his dresser and comes up with a tee shirt that had wound up in the wrong load of laundry. Yeah, it's pink. 

After their run, (Translation: When Sam is on the verge of losing a lung and Bucky has broken a sweat) they stop in at a corner convenience store for drinks. They walk in on a robbery, and the gunman looks at the shirt, the shoes and the polish. He curls his lip and calls Bucky a faggot. 

It's going to take more than a .22 in the hands of a 20 year-old punk to intimidate the century-old supersoldier. Without hesitation, Bucky punches him in the face. With his right hand, fortunately for the would-be robber. 

Once the punk has been hauled off by the police, Sam and Bucky head back to the Tower. Bucky frowns. 

"Damn. I chipped a nail."

...


End file.
